Many parents use pacifiers to help soothe babies, infants, and sometimes even toddlers. While there are some drawbacks to using pacifiers, they also have their advantages and remain quite popular. In many cases, a baby may want to suck at non-feeding times, and some studies suggest that pacifier use during napping or sleeping reduces the likelihood of sudden infant death syndrome (SIDS). On the other hand, there are valid reasons that may make it desirable to wean the baby off the pacifier. An increase in ear infections has been linked to pacifier use, and pacifiers may be a source of bacteria; however, the risk of infection is generally lower in the first year of life, making the pacifier a good option at this time, after which it may be advisable wean the baby.
Babies and young children who are dependent on pacifiers often thwart a parent's attempt to withdraw this source of comfort. Unfortunately, the use of a pacifier as a child gets older can lead to health problems, including bacteria-related illness and tooth deformities.
The most commonly used method of weaning a child from the use of pacifiers is to abruptly stop giving the pacifier to the child. This often leads to prolonged episodes of crying by the child and considerable anxiety for the parents. Therefore, weaning a child from the use of a pacifier or a bottle nipple can be an emotional struggle for both the child and the parent. Another known method of weaning involves introducing some roughness to the pacifier surface over time, but this method has limited applications, depending upon the child's tolerance level for roughness versus smoothness.